inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Wakamiya Tsubaki
Wakamiya Tsubaki (若宮 椿) (Dub Name: Trista West) is one of the main characters in Inazuma Eleven and the adopted daughter of Kageyama Reiji. She plays as a Midfielder for Teikoku and Raimon then later on as a Midfielder for Inazuma Japan during the FFI. Profile |-|Inazuma Eleven= "Raimon's first female player. A quiet midfielder whose stronger than she looks." |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= "This quiet yet skilled midfielder is known as Raimon's first female player." |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= "The only female player of Inazuma Japan who is just as talented as her teammates." |-|Tsukumo= "A mysterious player but don't be fooled by him, he's a really skilled midfielder." |-|Teikoku= "The adopted daughter of Kageyama Reiji. She may not look like it, but she's very strong." Background Tsubaki spent most of her childhood living in America where she was raised by her parents as their only child. Unfortunately they banned her from playing any rough sports due to being born with a chronic disease. Because of this Tsubaki was treated unmercifully by her classmates since she was weak and couldn't do anything. Therefore she fell into a state of isolation and refused to make any friends. Until one day she was rescued from a bunch of bullies by a boy named Ichinose Kazuya, who then invited her to join his circle of friends as she didn't have any whatsoever. She, although reluctant at first, accepted the offer and became good friends with him, Kino Aki, Domon Asuka and Nishigaki Mamoru. They were also the ones who taught Tsubaki how to play soccer in the first place. As she gradually opened up to them, Tsubaki's passion for soccer started to develop and this raised her parents suspicion as they hadn't seen her act like this before. At one point later on she was confronted by the bullies again and they went too far this time. Tsubaki would've died if she didn't have an attack from her disease during the process. She was rushed to the hospital for treatment and that was when her parents found out about the bullies and her playing soccer with her new friends. Thinking the best for her, Tsubaki's parents pulled her out of school and decided to move to Japan despite her reluctance about leaving her friends. Afterwards during their first week living in Japan, Tsubaki and her parents were involved in a freak accident in which her parents died leaving her as the only survivor and an orphan. Traumatised by the event, she isolated herself once more when she was taken to the Sun Garden orphanage. It was there she met Kiyama Hiroto and the other children, who ever so slowly helped her come out of her shell. However a few years later when she was a bit older, Tsubaki was adopted by Kageyama Reiji who became interested in her soccer skills and wanted her to develop further under his teachings. In the end Tsubaki left the orphanage and lost contact with everyone she knew ever since. Disease Tsubaki is born with a chronic disease that only a small handful of people in the world are known to be infected with it. It's origins are unknown but signs have indicated that it is neither genetic or contagious. Due to research still in progress, there is no possible cure at this point. There is, however, a way to prevent it from escalating. Patients infected by this disease are required to take medication that is specialised by a doctor on a frequent basis. At the same time they are tasked to drop down the number of times they have the medication into a logbook so that there isn't any over dosage or whenever the medication runs out and needs to be stocked up, which their doctor needs to be informed in advanced. Furthermore they need to have an appointment with their doctor once a week to ensure that everything is running smoothly and that there are no problems. Appearance Tsubaki has pale skin, shoulder blade length dark lavender hair with cerulean highlights and amethyst eyes. Her usual hairstyle includes a low left ponytail tied by a tangerine ribbon. For casual clothes she wears a yellow tank top, a floral designed long-sleeved red cardigan with a pink outline, mint green three quarter shorts and purple and white sneakers. Tsukumo While Tsubaki is disguised as Tsukumo, her hair is shorter and spikier with a right ponytail that is tied by a red and white beaded hair tie. For casual clothes she wears a set of constriction bandages to bind her chest, a black and white striped shirt, a blue left wrist band over another set of bandages wrapped around her lower arm, torn denim shorts and black trainers. Child As a child Tsubaki doesn't wear her ribbon. Instead her hair is pulled into a small, high ponytail. She wears a purple shirt with white sleeves, blue jeans and white shoes. Soccer Uniform When wearing her soccer uniform, Tsubaki has a black compression shirt under her jersey to prevent her chest from getting injured. She also wears a purple and black striped arm glove on her left arm. However when disguised as Tsukumo, she keeps both the constriction bandages around her chest as well as the bandages and wrist band on her left arm. Personality Tsubaki is a quiet girl who has problems trusting people due to her troubled past. In addition she is surprisingly obedient and follows any order without question. As for her tone of voice it comes off as low and toneless whenever she speaks. When bad things happen she will take the blame, whether it was her fault or not. Despite that she has a more caring and friendly side but this is shown on rare occasions or to be more specific, when she's around her friends. Her voice also changes a fair bit when she's like this. Plot Being edited. Game Appearance Stats Inazuma Eleven At Lvl. 99 *'GP:' 157 *'TP:' 141 *'Kick:' 70 *'Body:' 62 *'Control:' 72 *'Guard:' 66 *'Speed:' 58 *'Stamina:' 65 *'Guts:' 50 Inazuma Eleven 2 At Lvl. 99 *'GP:' 157 *'TP:' 141 *'Kick:' 70 *'Body:' 63 *'Control:' 71 *'Guard:' 66 *'Speed:' 58 *'Stamina:' 65 *'Guts:' 50 Inazuma Eleven 3 At Lvl. 99 *'GP:' 128 *'TP:' 119 *'Kick:' 68 *'Body:' 59 *'Control:' 70 *'Guard:' 65 *'Speed:' 61 *'Stamina:' 63 *'Guts:' 56 Hissatsu Being edited. Relationships *Unnamed Parents (Deceased) *Kageyama Reiji (Adopted father) *Eri (Caretaker/Tutor) *Fujimaki Reiko (Doctor) *Ichinose Kazuya (Childhood friend) *Kino Aki (Childhood friend/Best friend) *Domon Asuka (Childhood friend) *Nishigaki Mamoru (Childhood friend) *Kiyama Hiroto (Childhood friend) *Kidou Yuuto (Love interest) *Sakuma Jirou (Brother figure) *Genda Koujirou (Brother figure) Quotes *"I never looked back on my past because it's always filled with bad memories, some that I want to forget the most." - To Kidou Yuuto *"Do you really think you can defeat Teikoku Academy that easily?" - To Raimon *"Your sister loves it when she sees you playing soccer right? Why don't you try playing it again just this once?" - To Gouenji Shuuya *"Soccer isn't just a game, it's something that makes us feel connected. Something that we can do together as a team and as friends." - To Dan Masami *"I know Kidou just as much as you do. He was desperately trying to get you back at all cost, even if he had to loose contact with you. And you just turned him down after all he did for you. Some sibling you are." - To Otonashi Haruna *"I have to thank you Kazuya. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here now." - To Ichinose Kazuya Trivia *Tsubaki translates to camellia. It's a scentless flower that blooms in solitude. *She is one of the few characters to have a forbidden hissatsu. The only other known characters to have one are Sakuma Jirou and Genda Koujirou. *She never complains about being the only girl on an all-male soccer team, whether it be in Teikoku, Raimon or Inazuma Japan. *She speaks fluent English due to being half-American. *Her dub surname West is a pun referring her to be from one of the western countries. *Her dub name T'''rista '''W'est'' shares the same initials as her Japanese name ''W'akamiya '''T'subaki''. *The only sport she's ever good at is soccer whereas she's average at everything else. *Having been used to being in an all-male team for a long time, she wasn't comfortable when Touko and Rika joined Raimon in the Aliea arc. *She addresses those she has a close relationship with by their first names instead of their last names. Signature This fanmade character is created by yours truly so please don't take the character without asking permission first! Category:MakiZanaX13 Category:Fan Art Category:Inazuma Eleven Category:Fanmade Character Category:Female Category:Midfielder Category:Wood Element Category:Protagonists Category:2nd Year Category:Teikoku Category:Raimon Category:Inazuma Japan